Talk:Red Confederacy
''no one is allowed in c5 if i find one sc or dl person in c5 i will kill that person-''Jagged Fel Jagged, C5 belongs to the DL. You have no members and plus, you never fought the Revolutionary War. ~ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟ then i'll take it from the dl- jagged fel Umm just saying... None of the scapes technically belong to anyone. And Aura, you didn't fight the Revolutionary War either. Besides, with the weird light settings that they added, it's almost impossible to see in the cities when it's night anyways, so why would anyone want that place? No offense to either of you. And if you're gonna go crazy on me for saying that no one owns any scape, I'm not just saying this about you guys. I think the Clans are wrong in thinking that they can claim a scape and try to keep people from going there, too. But I really don't care 'cause I go where I want. True 'dat girrrrrrrrrl -Goldine Actually, the update for me keeps switching on and off, having no effect whatsoever during the day, but at 6:30 and after, it comes back. That means I can still make use of Industry and City without the annoying shadows. ~''Aura'' You're lucky. Still though, in my opinion, people should be free to go where they want, no offense. I have to agree. No one owns any scapes, you really should shut up. If anyone wants to lightly step there, then they will. It's not like I ask anyone to step out of s4, and I only ask you because you are hard to trust and you just use "popular" or hotspot places to gain more attention through that way. Why do you even mention Shadowclan? Our paws do not walk in twolegged area, sir. If you wanna warn us again, make sure you know where we hang out. If we were to even step on it, it's very cold of you to attack us. We are cats, you are a human. It shows how afraid you are of us if you can't even deal with a set of like maybe 4 or 2 cats in a piece of land owned by a game. ~ Dapplestar(sc Joining Man, I haven't seen so much action over a particular in a long time. I've heard a lot of thing about you, Jagged, not all necessarily good things...but it looks to me like you could use some help. I know some imminent things that you could probably make good use of...soon. Anyhow, I am proposing your assistance, I wish to join your 'army' maybe then I could help put an end to such nonsense. *Nods head slowly in greeting, then straightening up to casually salute.* (Profile--Skilled in the hands of gun, and throwing knives. Race--Humanoid. Gender--Female) ~Jade Awesome you can join as a general and this Is the red confederacy not the new one it named just the confederacy-Jagged Fel Great, I can't wait to get started. ~Jade